


巴甫洛夫之犬

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 明哥被鱷魚強上之後兩人簽訂互相不干擾的協議 在一次次的肉體關係中先做後愛 日久生情 最後成為真正的情侶還打算按照五感寫五篇 巴甫洛夫之犬嘛 就是調教 把五感都調教完成 兩人徹底淪為彼此的奴隸 這樣的幻想然而並沒有寫完的意思 寫到最後覺得越來越搞笑 就算了吧。





	巴甫洛夫之犬

巴甫洛夫之犬 / Taste  
#紀錄色色的點子 大概都是糖

  
按照休戰的約定，多弗沒有權利踏進沙 · 克洛克達爾的勢力範圍。不論陸地海洋，他們的領地沒有相接之處，然而他仍舊樂此不疲地派送貼著唐吉柯德家族標誌的遠航船遊到鱷魚的海域附近，進行藉口是撈金槍魚的槍枝販賣——儘管對方忙於娛樂民眾謀劃些莫名其妙的無聊陰謀，完全沒有時間搭理這個在禁忌邊緣試探的自己。  
這份實名為放置的容忍令他惱火。鱷魚知道自己不會真的對他開戰，也曉得他只是想見他。這有什麼不對！明明訂下協議的那天還做過那種事……  
德雷斯羅薩發展得太順利，作為國王理當歡喜。但他可是海賊，耐不住無所事事的每一天。早上起來審查新聞，向新世界的黑社會中自己的線人打聽消息，只等著哪裡有疾苦和死亡的宴會召開，或者克洛克達爾的戰線有什麼移動。  
終於，五月初一個風和日麗的早晨，他盼到了自己想要的消息。雖然其中一半是自己用金錢促成的結局。  
牽動雲端的絲線，他一邊用鼻子冷笑一邊往鱷魚所在的王宮趕去。何必呢？何必用這樣彆扭的方式兩人才能溝通呢？不過討厭歸討厭，其中的趣味不減。  
「呋呋呋……真是的……你還真是沒變阿，鱷魚混蛋。」  
扶著窗沿窺向寢室，室內裝潢一如既往的巴洛克風格。正剪斷雪茄頭的克洛克達爾頭都沒回，低聲反問到。  
「……你想去死嗎？多弗朗明哥。」  
「喂喂喂喂喂，這句話我可原封不動地還給你。」看到對方冷漠的樣子，多弗跳下窗台，腳下的鞋慢悠悠地蹭過那張大床邊駱駝毛的白地毯，一屁股坐到克洛克達爾儲藏雪茄的木製漆櫃上，俯視著房間的主人。  
「你在東海的船礙到我事兒了。上次發生這種事的時候我是怎麼做的，你應該還沒忘吧？真是不長記性阿……應該做得更過火一點，讓你條件反射般地想到我的地步。」他伸手撩起克洛克達爾鬢角的一縷頭髮，和自己指尖的絲線纏在一起。  
「聞聞這個。」  
克洛克達爾忽然把剪斷頭的雪茄抬了抬，多弗歪著嘴略有困惑，但還是乖乖湊上前用手扇了扇。  
「很甜的味道吧？」  
「……呵呵，你在打什麼主意？確實是很香的氣味，不過我可不碰這些東西。我很愛護自己的肺，和你們自然系不一樣呢。」  
一邊說著，一邊以細絲勾起克洛克達爾上衣口袋裡的打火機，點燃對方嘴唇邊的雪茄。  
「喂，別燒到我的衣服。」  
「放心，我又不是冒失鬼。」  
簡短的交談只讓他更想撒嬌了。偷偷瞄了幾眼那張平整的大床，又打量起毛絨絨的地毯，只要不再站著做就行。這時吐出一口煙的鱷魚開口道。  
「你喜歡甜食吧？」  
「倒是不討厭……怎麼，要招待我一下嗎？」  
「對阿，給你看個好東西。」

兩人在黑色皮革沙發上面對面坐著，曾是會客室的寬敞房間現在被一摞摞的书佔據了大部分空間，形狀與厚度參差不齊的書像是不同文字的古代文本，從天花板到地上的刺繡地毯間堆得滿滿的，連張紙都塞不進去。聽說克洛克達爾的手下在對照已破譯的古代文獻研究最後一種目前無解的語言，也就是有了手抄本之後的「羅賽塔石碑」。這房間採光很好，濕度也不至於太低，倒是適合保存古文獻。  
「不過，還真是有夠亂的……你這叫暴殄天物喔。」  
多弗兩腳翹到沙發間的長桌上，仰著頭嘻嘻笑。  
「繼續剛才的話吧。」  
「幹嘛？你以為我真想找碴？別這麼不解風情嘛……」他一手撐著臉頰，微微歪頭。落地燈的琉璃燈罩折射出出彩色的影子在鱷魚左手的金鉤上，模糊了兩人的倒影。  
「還是說你真的很想體會一下被我打得滿地找牙？真是個暴力的傢伙阿。」  
然而對面的男人只是大口吐出煙霧，瞇著眼睛盯著半空中陽光裡的灰塵。他完全沈浸在這支新進口的雪茄奇妙而甜美的氣味中，嘴裡甚至都是甘甜的，心情倒是不差。  
「我在想，你戲真多阿。」  
「……哼。」  
「喝茶吧！」他打了個響指，「我每早都是這樣開始的。」  
門應聲打開，穿戴異國服飾的年輕女佣人吸引了多弗的視線，如果克洛克達爾能脫下緊繃繃又不透氣西服套裝和皮草大衣，換上這種輕飄飄的薄紗織物，應該會更性感嘛。當然嘍，禁慾的裝扮也令他心神蕩漾。  
被端上來的兩壺茶和茶具分別在主客面前，兩個花紋一模一樣顏色卻一藍一金的陶瓷壺裡，冒出雙倍的水霧。驅散了房間中的藏書味，溢滿令人心情愉悅的植物芳香。多弗不懂這是什麼規矩，主人和客人竟不從同一壺裡飲茶。  
「是不同時期採下的茶葉泡的。五月的和……四月的。」  
金色的鉤子在眼前晃了晃。  
「有意思，看不出有什麼區別嘛。」  
多弗端起茶杯碟子，仔細觀察。金黃的液體映出他狐疑的神情。湊在鼻子邊聞一聞，好像濃縮的春天那樣清爽而淡雅的香氣，確實是他從未喝過的好茶。  
「茶葉的形狀不一樣。」克洛克達爾將雪茄靠在煙灰缸沿上，把茶杯送到嘴邊，「喝了你就明白了。你是覺得我會下藥嗎？」  
「哼，只是覺得沒有茶點招待……」早上趕著來見克洛克達爾，連早餐都沒有吃。飲酒派的他平時很少喝茶，就算喝也要和甜甜的糕點一起享用。也不是討厭茶的苦味，就是單純想吃點什麼嘛……不過，從來不喝黑咖啡倒是真的。  
看到對方已經喝過一口，他深呼吸後也灌下一口。溫熱的液體流過他的舌根，一半進到食道，一半進到氣管。  
「哇！咳、咳……混蛋！你給我喝的什麼東西……！」  
他就知道其中必然有詐。那股香甜愉快的氣味不過是偽裝，真正喝到嘴裡的液體苦到發澀，簡直像鹼性化學藥劑。雖然口感仍是水，味道卻黏稠得好像灌了一嘴瀝青，對於本就不習慣苦味的他而言，更是難以忍受。殘留在牙齒和舌苔上的乾澀味道彷彿要榨乾他口腔中所有的水分，咽下去的那一點頂著食道帶來強烈的嘔吐感。  
這是什麼煉獄中爬出來的植物做成的魔鬼茶阿！他蹭地站起來，索性把茶杯丟到地板上，然而茶杯咚得彈在地毯上沒有碎，令他更是氣不打從一出來。  
「嘖，好浪費。這可是良藥阿。」  
喪失味覺的男人抽了一口香飄飄的雪茄，一副沒事人的樣子。  
「……放屁吧！咳、嘔……鱷魚混球！喂，我要喝水！把酒拿來！」  
「我請你喝的是茶。」對面的男人冷漠地回答，「再多喝一點就會習慣的。」  
「呋呋呋……」雖然不知道這葫蘆賣的什麼藥，他還是敷衍地笑了，「你可別太過分阿。」  
「喂喂喂喂喂，堂堂王下七武海，為了一杯茶就坐不住了嗎？聽好了，這茶初成熟在五月，泡出來的味道不含一絲苦，不過在未成熟的四月，植物為了自我保護，防止營養流失，表層會變得非常苦澀，正如你剛才嚐到的那樣。」  
他又為自己倒了一杯茶，鼻子裡都要哼起歌一般渾身散發出隔岸觀火的快樂。多弗沒有坐回沙發上，而是雙臂交叉坐在桌沿上，一腳直伸到克洛克達爾兩腿之間。  
「前一陣子跟我抱怨睡不好覺的是你吧？四月的茶有藥效，還能起到安神的功效。」  
「……真讓人感動阿！我的眼淚都要流出來了。」雖然是被苦出來的。他撇了撇嘴，身子搖晃起來，「那我也不想喝……也不是因為睡不著才跟你那麼說的……」  
「別浪費我的時間了。快點喝，那一壺都是你的。」克洛克達爾一手抓住無禮的客人的腳腕，往自己身邊猛地一拽。瞬間失去平衡的多弗半個身子躺倒在桌上，仰頭只能看到對方垂下眼睛冷笑的模樣。  
「喝完了給你獎勵。」  
「……」  
多弗朗明哥，今天開始克服對苦味的恐懼！  
他可是小時候經常和弟弟一起在外面吃各種野（lā）味（ jī）的！  
話雖這麼說，煉獄之茶欺騙性的香味都令他起生理反應，茶還未入口就已經感覺想吐了。他只能憋著氣倒進一口。  
「ぐぅぅっ……！」  
「還不趕緊咽下去！」  
苦的味道只會變得更重。鱷魚好像有些生氣地斥責道。  
「……哈、哈阿……舌頭開始痲痹了……你從、哪裡找來這麼惡趣味的茶阿……？」他擰出一個嘲諷的笑容，伸手拿走那人嘴裡礙事的雪茄，「品味真差，好像在吃屎，混蛋鱷魚。」  
難怪他今天偏偏選了這種甜味的煙草。用只記住了苦味的舌頭舔在他沾滿香甜氣息的嘴唇上，彷彿就能緩和一點味覺的痛苦。無論是牙齒間，還是纏在舌尖的唾液，都帶著說不出的甜味  
「……ぁん…ふぅ、ぅわに…」  
克洛克達爾壓在身上的重量令他有些喘不過氣。最喜歡的右手輕撫過他的喉結，沿著身體的曲線滑向沒有任何遮掩的胸口，刺激著乳頭。  
「んん！……っあ、ん……はっ、は…♡」  
味覺的記憶也不過幾十秒，為了讓他徹底忘記苦味，克洛克達爾故意作弄人一般地延長了見面後的第一個吻。微微拉開距離，看到剛才還意氣用事亂丟東西的傢伙，此刻正一臉滿足地回味著自己嘴裡的唾液，他就覺得好笑。  
「有那麼好吃嗎？」  
「……不如你也喝點茶，然後自己想去吧。」  
「哈哈哈，喂，我告訴還有更好吃的東西喔。」  
「我會被你騙嗎，白痴。」  
「那麼，還剩下多少呢？」無視已經受騙過一次的人遲來的投訴，克洛克達爾重新叼起雪茄，在多弗眼皮下揭開茶壺蓋子，「喲，竟然還有這麼多，你是蚊子喝水嗎？」  
「……喂，你不會真的想要我喝完吧。」  
「難道剛才我說的話你只聽進去一半嗎？多弗朗明哥。」  
有了第一次的痛苦體驗，恐懼變成了最大的阻礙，已經有些涼了的茶仍芳香得人畜無害。可是想要獎勵的心情超過了負面情緒。不管怎麼說，喝點帶味道的水是不可能害死他的。  
「真是的，這種程度不痛不癢啦。你不會以為我怕了吧？」  
說著大膽地拿起茶壺往嘴裡灌。  
「你知道巴甫洛夫的著名實驗吧。像那樣反覆給予刺激，兩個不相干的因素也會在不知不覺中聯繫起來。」克洛克達爾一面把煙灰撣到沙發扶手邊的煙灰缸裡，一面說著毫不相干的話題，「因為養動物嗎，覺得這個實驗實在有趣，也想自己試試看。」  
「……哼？」沈默地皺著眉頭把茶咽下去的多弗吐出了舌頭，「所以呢？把你的香蕉鱷魚剝開看了嗎？到底是香蕉上長了鱷魚還是鱷魚長出了香蕉？呋呋呋，這種事情怎麼樣都好吧，喂……」  
把小半壺的茶隨手放在桌上發出很大響聲，他跨坐在鱷魚膝蓋上，兩手捧起對方低溫的臉頰，嘴唇互相輕輕觸碰，克洛克達爾嘴裡吐出來的煙霧被他吸進肺裡。是股奇怪的感覺。  
好苦。  
徹底的苦。  
讓人想要淹沒在糖分的海洋。  
他最喜歡克洛克達爾的右手，和另一側的冷金屬不同，上面仍有他的指紋，在他碰過的東西上留下肉眼不可見的小小痕跡。他喜歡讓那個痕跡輕柔地爬滿他的全身，也喜歡用全力、彷彿要捏碎什麼一樣握緊那只寬厚的手掌。可此時在他的嘴裡攪動他的舌頭的手指令他感到無比不滿足。沾在手上的菸草味有些許甘甜，騙出了他的口水，順著嘴角流到下巴上。  
「うう～うぁにぃぃぃ...」  
「我說，多弗朗明哥，你給人做過口活沒有？」  
嘴裡空了出來。他皺著眉頭，幾乎要笑出聲來。  
「喂，你說的好吃的……」  
「庫哈哈……」  
耳邊響起鱷魚算不上爽朗的愉悅笑聲，沿著脊椎傳來一陣興奮的戰慄。到剛才為止一直一個扣子都沒有解開的沙漠之王終於露出了真面目。

墨鏡也摘掉，討厭看到無機物。因為這樣莫名其妙的理由，渾身上下一樣人工製品都不剩下，除了耳朵上的金色耳環，簡直和剛出生的樣子沒有什麼差別。這倒無所謂，反正他也是抱著脫光的目的來的。看到他外褲底下真空的模樣，那個面癱的鱷魚都露出了驚訝。  
「嘻嘻嘻，忘記了嘛。」  
用明顯是騙人的話笑著回答。  
只不過要處於海平面較低的位置讓他難以接受。總之像平時趴在沙發上睡覺一樣，讓克洛克爾達坐在沙發最靠邊的地方，他則彷彿享受膝枕那樣，頭埋進對方的兩腿之間。  
「……好可愛。」  
第一次的時候根本沒有機會仔細觀察克洛克達爾的陰莖，拉開高級西裝的褲鏈，裡面是規規矩矩穿好的深色內褲，一想到這塊舒適的布料包裹著對方的隱秘部位，內心就一陣騷動。  
「我阿，喜歡更華麗一點的花色呢……」  
一邊說著，一邊隔著內褲溫柔地撫摸上對方乖巧的陰莖。  
「喂，你別、……」  
「有感覺了嗎？呋呋呋……和你不一樣，這個地方對我可是很忠誠呢！」  
看到不坦誠的男人開口要反駁，他用手掌揉了揉那個重要的地方。  
「好了，你別說話。」  
氣氛總是最重要的。他用舌尖挑逗龜頭，摸索著克洛克達爾的敏感點，想要傾聽他逐漸興奮的低吟。剛才的苦茶味被陰莖上男人的體味蓋過，放在平時一定是難以入口的味道，但此刻卻好像解藥。對於克洛克達爾來講也一定是這樣。充血的陰莖在他的嘴裡變硬，讓多弗有些受寵若驚，便更賣力地模仿著飛機杯一類的東西，用他靈活的舌頭和發燙的口腔。黏膜互相觸碰摩擦就會有說不出的快感，太過投入以至於「嗚嗚」叫出聲，自己似乎也有勃起的感覺了。  
他闔上眼皮，感覺到克洛克達爾的手指穿過他的短髮，撫摸著他的耳垂。好癢。  
「ん...ふ...」  
這不是發出了很可愛的聲音嘛，他朦朧中這麼想到。雖然讓人為自己做過，倒是沒有給人口交的經驗。能讓鱷魚這麼享受，不禁得意起來。鈴口溢出的液體和他的唾液一起被咽進肚子裡，心裡知道克洛克達爾要高潮了，便用自己的手指按揉他的會陰。  
「喂……！你、碰哪裡、あんん！あっ」  
「～～～～っ！」  
一瞬，耳朵被塞住了，只聽到嘴裡淫靡的水聲，錯過了克洛克達爾高潮時的美聲。  
「…ふぅ...ふは…」  
滿嘴都是精液，黏糊糊的，說不出話。  
看來只能乖乖咽下去了。  
下巴和脖子都好累，他枕在克洛克達爾的膝蓋上側著身子，暫時背對著他休息一下。喉嚨裡好像都被射到了一樣癢癢的，現在整個食道裡都黏呼呼的。精液的味道當然不能伺候他的舌頭，但也比苦茶好吃太多。  
「哪個更好吃？」男人輕笑著問到。  
「哪個都難吃……想刷牙……」  
「別睡著了阿。」  
「讓我歇會兒……」  
他剛閉上眼睛渾身放鬆，就聽到「啾」的一聲。又有什麼黏稠的東西沾到了他的身上，而且還是後庭重要的部位。  
「んん～」  
「一邊口交一邊勃起了？」  
「想到你、就忍不住……」  
蜷曲著雙腿，後穴暴露無遺。

「もう、黙って、な…うっ……あ」  
「不要、等、等一下！」  
「我……剛才喝太多，你碰我前面我要尿出來了啦！」

「喔……那就尿出來吧。」

  
  


  
「……不不不不不不不不不。我們沒有說還要玩什麼這種play的吧。」


End file.
